This invention is related to reciprocation motion devices that may be used to impart rocking motion to furniture, and is more particularly concerned with a device that may attach to a rocking cradle or bassinet to provide a gentle, soothing rocking motion. In particular, this invention is directed to a bassinet rocking device that easily installs onto the rocker bar or base of the bassinet, and creates the desired rocking motion without creep or travel, i.e., without the device causing the bassinet to walk across the floor.
Conventional rocking devices that may be used in connection with a cradle, or in some cases with a rocking chair or other furniture, typically clamp onto the base of the cradle or other item, and typically have a bar or arm or leg that moves up and down and pushes against the floor to create a rocking or “see-saw” motion. Because the reciprocating arm is moving against the floor, the device can produce a forward force, or sometimes a transverse force, that tends to move the cradle gradually across the floor.
Some alternative arrangements are employed with cradles that are suspended in a frame and do not employ the conventional (curved) rocker bars at the base. The rocking device typically is built in or has to be permanently installed in a retrofit fashion.
There is a need for an automatic, self-rocking bassinet device, sold and maintained as a separate unit, and which can be easily coupled to any existing bassinet or cradle of the type that has curved rocker bars or bases from which the main support legs rise to the body of the cradle or bassinet. The device should also be configured so it can be coupled to a child's rocking chair for automatically providing a sustained, gentle rocking motion to that item of furniture.
In addition, not one has previously provided a compact, affordable self-contained attachable unit that can be employed with all or most types of bassinet or cradle, and can provide a sustained, gentle and soothing rocking motion to satisfy the infant's comfort needs.